Love Hina: The Fiery Blades of Love
by Darkfire45
Summary: What would have happened had Keitaro not made the Todai promise with Naru, but instead made a life-changing decision that would make his life a lot better? What if the decision involved Motoko and Tsuruko both? What kind of adventures would it lead to for Keitaro, Motoko, and Tsuruko? This is my take on what possibly would have happened. Adopted by Luther.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hina: The Fiery Blades of Love**

**Darkfire45 here!**

**This is an AU of the entire Love Hina series. Keitaro didn't make the promise to go to Todai with Naru, but something else happened.**

**I don't own Love Hina, or anything associated with it. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu. Now then, let's begin this tale!**

**Shinmeiryu Dojo, July 19, 1993**

"Finally finished these katas Tsuruko." Said a weary Keitaro Urashima. "Good, then we can get started on your training Keitaro." Said the woman in question, whose name was Tsuruko Aoyama. Keitaro and Tsuruko became quick friends after they were introduced to each other. Tsuruko's mother, Ryouko Aoyama, the head of the Aoyama clan, was a close friend of Hinata Urashima, Keitaro's grandmother and the head of the highly respected Urashima clan. Hina wanted Keitaro to learn different styles of martial arts because he was to be the next head of the Urashima family. Keitaro himself knows of this fact because he was told this specifically by his father and Hina herself. Under the precept of learning martial arts, he became a student of the Shinmeiryu style of kendo, which focuses on strengthening the body and the mind in order to harness the latent energy only known as _**ki**_. Because of the friendship ties between their clans, Keitaro was to learn under Tsuruko. However, Tsuruko had competition for his attention in the form of her younger sister Motoko.

"Keitaro-sama!" said the aforementioned girl as she attempted to glomp Keitaro, only to miss as he stepped to the side, but not without catching her. "Hello Motoko." Keitaro said with a disarming smile. "I still wonder how you managed to get her to open up to you Keitaro." Tsuruko said while shaking her head at her sister's antics. "Well, this started after I soundly beat the boys who were almost constantly bullying her." Keitaro said, Motoko still clinging to him, smiling in reminiscence at the memory.

**Flashback time!**

**2 months ago**

"Look at her! She's just confident because her mother is the head of the school! Not to mention her sister is one of the best! This one is just the runt who won't ever surpass them!" said a boy just a year older than Motoko. He was the pack leader of a group of 5 boys that got kicks from bullying the girl. Unfortunately, they let their skills get to their heads which gave them bloated egos. "I hate to break it to you, but you can't say anything since you're not much better than her." Said a familiar voice that startled the boys and shocked Motoko. They all turned and saw Keitaro giving them a death glare nearly as terrifying as his sensei's. The boys cringed for a second, then the leader smirked. "Isn't this perfect, the runt of the head of the school being saved by the Urashima heir. They are so alike in the fact that their confidence comes from their family name. I bet he's really weak even though he's older than us. I challenge you to a duel, just to prove how weak you are." The brat said sneering at Keitaro, not realizing what a stupid thing he had just done. "Fine then, meet me in the training room in 3 hours." Keitaro said without any fear.

**Later**

"This duel is between Ritsuko-sensei's student Tamen Yukimura and Tsuruko-sensei's student Keitaro Urashima!" The referee for the sparring session said, shocking the audience and the challenger. Tsuruko was the strongest of the instructors next to her mother. Tsuruko only took on students she had known that had untapped potential. Keitaro was one of those few lucky people.

Tamen cleared the shock off his face and turned to Keitaro, bokken drawn. Keitaro did the same. "This spar is over when either side cannot fight! Begin!" the referee said. Tamen charged forward, hoping to end this fight swiftly in his favor. He made a forward swing at Keitaro, only to get shocked at how easily he was blocked. The audience was shocked. Tamen was one of the best in the school, and here he is getting stomped flat by someone who has only been training for less than a year. Tamen wasn't one to give up though, he blindly swung at Keitaro, hoping to win, but failing miserably because Keitaro just calmly blocked each hit. "Are you finished Tamen?" Keitaro asked. Tamen growled and aimed at Keitaro with a **ki** attack, which he just stopped with a single slash of his bokken. "My turn." Keitaro said. His **ki **ramped up. **"Air Cutting Blade!"** he said releasing a concentrated wind burst that soundly defeated Tamen, effectively ending the spar. "K-Keitaro Urashima wins!" the referee said. Ritsuko shook her head at her student's antics. She tried to warn him about challenging Keitaro, but the brat had the gall to ignore her and Tamen gets his ass whooped. She sighed.

**Flashback over!**

"After that incident, Motoko started clinging to me when she had a chance, which most of the time was when training for the day was finished, or during dinner when she would try to grab the seat next to mine. I allowed it because I find it damn amusing." Keitaro said with a chuckle. Tsuruko giggled at that. She often found her imuoto's antics with Keitaro amusing herself. Motoko's face went red at their teasing. The three of them then just broke into a laughing fit at Motoko's childish pout, not knowing that a certain pair of women was outside listening. "It seems that both my daughters have taken a liking to that grandson of yours." Ryouko said to Hina. "I think we should have them marry when Keitaro becomes old enough to take over as the head of the Urashima family." Hina said. "I agree." Ryouko said, making a decision that bring change to both families and possibly the world.

**5 years later**

**October 5, 1998**

"It's been 10 years since I was last here. I wonder if this old place has changed any since I was last here." Mused Keitaro while on the road. His parents gave him a 1998 Harley-Davidson Springer Softail for his birthday the previous year, as well as to celebrate his successful entry into Tokyo University that year. "I wonder how Tsuruko-chan and Motoko-chan are doing, since I haven't seen them in about 5 years." He added to his thoughts.

**10 minutes later**

"Well the building seems to be the same as it was before. I'd better go visit Haruka oba-san first though." Keitaro said as he parked his motorcycle in front of the building, which has been the ancestral home of the Urashima clan for centuries.

**Hinata Teahouse**

Haruka Urashima, the owner of the teahouse was sitting behind the counter when she saw a familiar face: her cousin/nephew who she hasn't seen in a long time. "Long time no see Haruka oba-san." Keitaro said. Haruka tossed one of her paper fans at him, which he caught and pocketed with a grin. "Nice try, but you're going to have do better than that Haruka." Keitaro said with a grin as he handed the fan back to Haruka. "I assume you know the situation with the Inn?" Haruka said. "Yeah. Grandma told me over the phone. She also sent me some information on the residents. I was surprised to see Motoko was one of them. Same with Mutsumi." Keitaro said. "Well why don't we go ahead and introduce you to the others then?" Haruka said. "Sounds like a plan." Keitaro said.

**A few minutes later**

Haruka used the signal that meant there was a meeting: a very piercing whistle.

Naru was in her room studying when she heard the whistle. She sighed then put up her study materials up before going down to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

Shinobu was in her room reading a manga for young girls when she heard Haruka's signal. She went to the living room and took a seat next to Naru.

Mutsumi heard the whistle at the same time Naru did and smiled brightly when she saw her old friend Keitaro.

Kitsune was sobering up when she heard the whistle. She went down as fast as her sobering mind would allow and sat down next to Mutsumi.

Su was in her lab working on a new invention when she heard the whistle. She quickly zipped down to the living room and swung up to land perfectly on the couch.

Motoko was meditating in her room. She snapped from her thoughts when she heard a familiar whistle, she went on down to the living room, only to be shocked at the presence of a face she hadn't seen in five years.

"Keitaro is that you?!" Motoko asked shocked, and the others looked at her with wide eyes. "Yep." Keitaro said simply. The kendoka did nothing but glomp him then slapped him hard. "That's for not visiting for 5 years!" Motoko said with a tearful expression on her face. The tear-stricken woman then clung to Keitaro. The others were shocked at the out-of-character action from Motoko.

Haruka then coughs to get the others' attention. "The man that Motoko just glomped is my nephew and Hina's grandson Keitaro Urashima. Starting tomorrow he is the new landlord." Haruka said, pulling out the papers to back up her statement.

"And why should we allow this _male_ to stay here?" Naru said. "Keitaro, aren't you a student at Tokyo U. now?" Haruka asked. "Yeah next month I start my second year." Keitaro said. The girls were surprised at this.

"Still doesn't mean he gets to stay here, and there's no way someone like him could get into Tokyo University, he's probably a big pervert." Naru said. "Keitaro isn't a pervert! I know this for a fact! I've been friends with him for a long time!" Motoko said, again shocking the others.

_Motoko always was doubtful towards men, but she doesn't get like that around our new landlord. Is Keitaro as good as she says? _Kitsune asks herself mentally.

_I don't believe this! Motoko said she hated men and they were disgusting! But with this one, she gets defensive if you insult him! He has obviously done something to trick her, but I will save her as her friend!_ Naru thought with some anger.

_The new landlord seems nice. It's obvious with the way acts towards him. Motoko-senpai's lucky to have someone like him. What will he think of me?_ Shinobu asked herself.

_Ara Keitaro-kun's grown up! I hope he can help me and Naru get into Tokyo U. It'll be fun with all three of us going there!_ Was the thought pattern of Mutsumi.

_Okies! This will be fun!_ Thought Su.

"Anyways, since I'm going to be here for a while, I need to introduce myself. I'm Keitaro Urashima, and as Haruka said earlier, Hina is my grandmother. I am also a second year Tokyo U. student, and I'm pursuing a degree in either Law or Archaeology. I will go ahead and say that the rules on the hot springs are going to be changed to alternating bathing times, all on a three-hour basis, with me being here. Does anyone find that unfair? If that's the case, I'll try to think of something that will work." Keitaro said.

"I have no problems with it." Motoko said.

"Works for me!" Su said.

"I don't see why not." Kitsune said.

"I-I don't mind the new rule." Shinobu said.

"I don't mind Kei-kun!" Mutsumi said.

"Fine!" Naru said, knowing she was outvoted.

"Alright then, since we have no problems with that, now the issue is deciding the bathing times. We can do that tomorrow as it is rather late and I'm getting some shut-eye after the long drive from my parents' bakery." Keitaro said with a yawn. "Alright then, you'll be staying in the manager's room upstairs and I'll show you where that is." Haruka said.

**Alright the prologue is complete. I will get to working on Ch. 1 later, but I want to see what you guys think of the prologue first! See ya'll later!**


	2. Important Notice!

Hello again everyone. **Darkfire45** here. I apologize for not updating in so long. I've had to deal with a lot of shit, from having to get a new computer** AGAIN**, to college starting back. I lost all of my story documents, and I have too much on my plate to deal with, so I'm cutting to the chase. I've given up on **ALL** of my stories. Send me a PM if you would like to adopt the stories and I'll create a doc for the chapters already uploaded and e-mail them to you. For those of you who feel like bitching at me for this, like I said, I have too much shit in real life going on, and it's shit I don't have a damn choice in. However, I will help as a beta for new writers who may need help with improving their story, as I will still frequently come on to see what's new on my favorite story zones. Again, I apologize for this extremely late notice, and I hope to see all of you later at some point.

**Darkfire45** signing off!


End file.
